Unexpected
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: Everyone writes B&B stories where they have a kid.  I am gonna follow the trend but with a HUGE twist.  Read to find out what happens and how they get through it :
1. Chapter 1

Brennan walked into the lawyers office practically in tears. Two of her best friends had just been pronounced dead. They had died on the operating table after a drunk driver crashed into them head on. She couldn't believe they were gone. This couldn't be happening. She had just seen them the other day. Why did they have to die? Life was so unfair. I mean they DIED! Brennan entered the lawyers office as soon as she got there and demended to know why she was there.

"Well Ms. Brennan the will specifically stated you watch this tape." The lawyer had told her handing her a dvd player and motioning to a t.v in the corner. "I'll wait out side." he said before leaving.

Brennan walked over to the dvd player thinking how ironic it was that this was the second will on tape she had gotten. The first being her mothers.

She pressed play and Jillians smiling face filled the screen.

"Hi Tempe. I know this sucks but if you're watching this me and Paul are dead.

First off I want to say thank you, you have been an amazing friend to both Paul and I. We didn't desreve it. You are such an amazing person. I hope the rest of your life is filled with happiness and love.

Now to get to why you are really here. This is gonna be hard and I am so sorry that I have to ask you to do this. You remember how Paul and I told you we were trying to have a baby but couldn't? Of course you do you never forget anything, I always loved that about you Tempe. You offered to let us use your eggs to try and have one. We also had to get a sperm donation but it worked. We have a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Abigail. Her birthday is September 10th, 2008. She is beautiful and looks just like you and her dad.

Now comes the hard part. If paul and I are dead then she has no other family. Pauls parenst are dead and he was an only child and well you and I were in the foster system together so you know about my family. We need you to take care of her.

I know this is all coming at once and its going to be hard but I refuse to let our baby girl go into the foster system and suffer like we did. The sperm donor was one of Paul's military buddies so he should be watching a video identical to this one at the moment. You two are going to be introduced. When you are ready just go get the lawyer and he will take you to meet him. Thank you Temperance and I know you will make an amazing mother." With that Jillians face disappeared and the screen was black.

"Oh my god." Brennan whispered

She immediately ran out of the room and go the lawyer. "Where the hell is my daughters dad?" She asked getting in his face.

"Calm down Ms. Brennan. He is still in the other room watching the video. I can bring you to the confrence room where you are going to meet him if you like?" He suggested.

"Yes please." she said giving him a completely sarcastic grin.

The lawyer lead her down a short hallway and motioned to a door. Inside was a long table that looked like the one the FBI used for briefings.

Brennan sat down in one of the chairs and turned it away from the door. She couldn't think if she was looking down the hallway for him.

Jillian and Paul had had a daughter two years ago. Her daughter, and they had never told her. She couldn't believe it. Her father was also in the military. Brennan wondered if her still was or if he was a vetran.

She then thought of Abigail. Her daughter. Brennan wondered how exactly the girl looked like her. She pictured a little girl with a head full of auburn curls or maybe the brightest blue eyes anyone had seen. She could then see herself holding the girl, playing with her, laughing, reading her bedtime stories. For the first time in her life Temperance Brennan was actually picturing herself as a mother.

Brennan thought this and instead of being scared and wanting to run she found herself smiling. She was finally going to have a family, a real one. She had a daughter she would love and maybe she and the father could actually get along.

Brennan was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the confrence room door open. In fact she didn't know anyone was in the room until she heard someone clear their throat, probally trying to get her attention.

Brennan spun around in the chair to finally face the man she had a duaghter with. Who she saw however was rather surprising

"Booth what are you soing here?" Brennan asked

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Booth said

They stared at each other for a moment before both of their eyes grew wide, "YOU'RE THE OTHER DONOR!" they both screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my go oh my god oh my god." Brennan repeated over and over again pacing the tiny space in the room she had claimed as her own. "This can't be happening."

"What the hell!" Booth yelled slamming an open palm against the closest wall

"Booth what are you so angry at?" Brennan snapped

"Well Bones, two of our closest friends had a baby, OUR baby and didn't bother to tell us. Personally I would like to know if I have child with the lo- person I work with." Booth saved himself. _Way to go Seeley just go ahead and tell her she's the love of you life she won't care._ Booth mocked himself

"Why didn't they tell us?" she asked

"Maybe they thought we would get attached to her and want to take her away from them. I don't blame them for thinking like that but it would have been nice to meet my daughter." Booth told her.

"I just saw them like 2 days ago." Brennan said

"I'm sorry Bones." Booth said

"Well where was Abigail then?" she asked

"What time did you see them?" Booth asked curiosly

"We had lunch togther." Brennan said

"Well they probally have a babysitter for work hours." Booth said waith a shrug. They didn't say anything for awhile

Brennan plopped down in the closest chair to her and stared straight ahead, "We have a daughter." she whisperd

"Uh ya Bones thats kinda why we're here." Booth pointed out

"WE have a DAUGHTER." Brennan said emphasising the two words.

Booth sat down next to her and took hold of one of her hands, "Yes Bones we do." he whispered

"Where is she?" Brennan questioned

"What?" Booth asked confused

"Where is my daughter?" Brennan practically screamed at him.

"I don't know Bones, ask the lawyers." Booth said

Brennan ran to the door and yelled for the man. "Yes Ms. Brennan?" he asked

Booth decided he wanted to know to, "Where is our daughter?" Booth asked coming up behind her.

"She is playing with one of the secrataries down the hall." he said

"Can we meet her?" Brennan asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"Of course I will be right back." the man said walking off.

"Abigail Booth, I think it's cute." Brennan said

"Booth... really?" Booth questioned

"Ya...she's gonna be named after her daddy." Brennan said smiling at him.

"Bones, you are the best you know that." Booth said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Ehh mhh?" the lawyer said coughing to gain there attention "Here's Abigail." he said side stepping to reveal the little girl behind him.

Brennan's breathe caught in her throat. The girl had curly dark hair, and the brightest green eyes either of the partners had ever seen. Her skin was the exact same color as her mothers and she had her dads nose. She was the perfect combination of the two of them.

"With the two of you for parents I don't know where she got those green eyes." the lawyer said.

Brennan was still staring at her daughter but said, "It is the perfect combination of both of our eyes."

"Getting sentimental Bones?" Booth asked

"Alwasy have been just never showed it." Brennan answered

"Bones she looks just like you." Booth said wrapping his arm around her waiste.

Brennan bent down so she was closer to the girls height and smiled at her, "Hi Abby." Brennan said

The little girl walked up to Brennan and put her arms up silently asking to be picked up. Brennan complied with the request and balanced her little girl on her hip between her and Booth. They actually looked like a family and a very happy one at that.

Brennan was so happy that one tear actually escaped its confines. Booth reached up and wiped it away before running his fingers through his daughters hair. "Hey their little girl." he whispered quitely. Abigail turned her head to look at him and flashed him a mini version of what could only be described as the Booth family charm smile.

The two adults laughed, never letting the smile leave their face.

**A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? All are accepted**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we take her home?" Booth asked the lawyer

"Of course you can. I can have the adoption papers drawn up in a few days." he told them.

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other befoer Brennan said, "No thank you. We have our own lawyer."

"Okay then. I suggest you contact them as soon as you can. Have a good day." he said before leaving.

Brennan looked at her little girl, "Come on Abby lets get out of here."

"Bones, you want me to make the call?" Booth questioned.

"Ya say we'll meet at the diner." Brennan told him.

"Gotcha." Booth said before stepping a few feet away to call their lawyer.

Booth scrolled through his contacts and when hefound the one he wanted he pressed send.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Hey Caroline, it's Booth." Booth said

"Well hello cheerie, what can I do for you?" Caroline asked

"I need you to meet me and Bones at the diner, say 20 minutes?" Booth asked

"Can I ask why?" Caroline asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I couldn't show you." Booth told her crypitically

"Okay fine, 20 minutes. You and that lady scientist of yours better be there." Caroline said before hanging up.

Booth walked back over to his girls and playfully wiggled his fingers in Abigails face while trying to look funny. Brennan laughed a little then asked, "What did Caroline say?"

"Diner 20 minutes." Booth said

"Did you tell her about Abigail?" Brennan questioned

"Not I thought it would be better if they got to meet, it will sound crazy of they don't" Booth answered

"Okay well we should get going if we are gonna be there on time." Brennan said

"Oh Ms. Brennan." the lawyer called as they were almost at the door.

"Yes?" Brennan asked

The lawyer jogged to catch up with them, "This was left with the dvd." he said handing her an envelope with her name scralled on the front.

Brennan stared at it for a moment before tearing it open. Inside it read...

**Dear Tempe,**

**I forgot to say this in the video but don't miss your chance with your Andy. That partner of yours (although I'm still mad I don't know his real name) sounds absolutely perfect for you.**

**Don't be afraid and just take a chance. Let yourself love and be loved.**

**Once again you will make an absolutely amazing mother and Abigail is lucky to have you**

**Love**

**~Jillian**

Brennan had started crying at some point in the letter but she didn't know why. "Bones, you okay?" Booth asked

"Never better." Brennan responded

* * *

"Booth where is your beautiful partner?" Caroline asked when he sat down next to her alone

"Just getting something out of the car." Booth said. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face. On the ride over Abigail had started talking and she was already calling them mom and dad. He didn't think it was possible to be happier.

The two stayed quiet for a few moments until Booth heard a little voice, "Maw-my where's daddy?" the voice asked in the completely innocent and slurred way only a two year old could talk.

"Right over there baby girl." Brennan said. Booth looked over to see Brennan and Abigail walking hand in hand towards him. Well Abigail was more of a running skip and Brennan was trying to keep up with her.

"Daaaddddddyyyy." the little girl yelled launching herself into his arms.

"Hey Abby." Booth said. Caroline just looked on eyes bulging out of her head and she looked as if she might faint any second.

"Hi Caroline." Brennan said casually

Abigail looked at the lawyer then back at her mother, "Mommy, who's dat?" she asked

"That's one of me and daddy's friends." Brennan said extracting the girl from her death grip on Booth and settling her in her lap.

"Hi!" Abigail said with a mini version of the Booth charm smile on her face.

Caroline mentally shook herself, "Hello, what's your name?" she asked

"Abigail." Abby said happily, "What's yours?" she asked

"My name is Ms. Julian." Caroline said

"Okay," Abby turned to look at Brennan, "mommy, why at we here?" she asked innocently

"Me and daddy need to talk to Ms. Julian so we can make sure you get to live with us all the time." Brennan answered

"Can I ask what's going on?" Caroline asked

Booth and Brennan went into a very detailed account of how they got Abby. They told her about everything from the donations to the accident that brought Abby to them. "We need you to draw up the adoption papers for us." Booth finally said.

"So let me get this straight. The two of you have a two year old daughter that neither of you knew about and the people she was living with were in an accident so now you both want to adopt her?" Caroline asked

Abby looked at her like she was crazy, then she turned to Brennan, "Mommy, isn't that what you just said?" she asked

Booth laughed, "Well I guess we know whos brains she got." Booth said rughling up Abby's hair playfully.

"Dadddyyyy stop. my hair was perfect before." Abby yelled at him.

It was Brennan's turn to laugh, "And whos hair styling obsession."

"I do not obsess over my hair." Booth annunced annoyed.

"Oh come on Booth I bet you spend more time in the bathroom in the morning than I do." Brennan pointe out.

Booth just grumbled at her. "So Caroline, can you do the adoption?" Booth asked hopefully

"Of course I can cheerie." she told him

"That's a good thing right mommy?" Abby asked

"That's an amazing thing." Brennan told her daughter.

**A/N: Love the reviews guys, keep 'em coming**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just for clarification this chapter starts a month after where the last one left off. Reviews very much appreiciated. You guys are awesome**

Brennan had taken a month and a half off of work and Angela had no idea why. They had talked on the phone but Angela hadn't seen her best friend in 4 weeks and wouldn't for another 2. It was weird. She wasn't at a dig or helping identify victims. In fact no one even knew where she was. Since Brennan wasn't there no one at the lab had nseen Booth either.

When Angela called Caroline to try and figure out what was going on Caroline had hastily said nothing and hung up.

Angela was starting to get suspicious but she just brushed it off.

Just then her cell phone rang, "Montenegro." the entire team had taken to answering the phone like Booth and Brennan.

"Hey Ange, it's me." Brennan said on th eother end of the line.

"Oh Sweetie hi, how are you?" Angela asked

"I'm good I just called to ask you a favor." Brennan said

"Sure Sweetie anything, you knwo that." Angela told her.

"Well most of my mail goes to the Jeffersonian I was wondering if you could pick it up and bring it by later?" Brennan asked

"Course no prob. I'll see you as soon as I get out of here." Angela said

"Ok I'll see you then." Brennan said

"Bye Sweetie." Angela answered before hanging up.

Angela had stopped by Brennan's office and picked up the mail already there now she was just waiting for the mail carrier to bring by todays before she went to drop it off.

Angela had just finishe dthe sketch she was working on when she saw the mail carrier enter the lab. She rose from her seat and exited her office. she walked up to the man and said, "Hi I'm picking up any mail that is here for Dr. Brennan."

"Okay just let me check." the man said. he rummaged around for a few moments before looking up at her, "I'm sorry but I have no Dr. Brennan."

"What? That's Impossible. Will you please check again?" Angela asked sweetly

The man did check but came up with the same result.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Temperance Brennan." Angela tried

The man looked in the bag and told Angela, "I have a Temperance but her last name isn't Brennan."

"What? You must be mistaken." Angela said confused

"No here see for yourself." he showed her the envelope

The second Angela saw the name she screamed at the top of her kungs causing all activity in the lab to stop completely. Everyone had turned to look at her for an explanation but only yelled, "HODGINS GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Hodgins came running the second he was by her side he asked, "Ange what with the scream?"

"This." Angela said thrusting the mail into his hands.

Hodgins eyed her for a second before looking down at the paper, "Oh my god, does that say..." he trailed off in shock

"Ya. That my dear is a new license for a one Dr. Temperance Booth."


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan was dancing around her apartment with her husband and her daughter. They were all laughing and singing along and having the times of there lifes. As With You (by Chris Brown) finished the door bell rang. Brennan, thinking it was they food they had order, picked up Abigail and some cash before answering the door.

What she saw however was not food, "Ohh umm hi Ange." Brennan said nervously

"Hello Mrs. Booth." Angela said

Brennan stood there shocked for a minute. She must have been awhile because all of a sudden Booth could be heard yelling, "Babe how long does it take to pay a delivery guy?"

"It's not a delivery guy daddy." Abigail called to him.

Angela was more shocked than Brennan was, "Did she just say...?"

"Ange, I want you to meet my daughter, Abigail." Brennan said.

As the words left Brennan's mouth Angela fainted.

"Way to go Bones, this is too much for her in one day." Angela heard Booth say as she was waking up.

"Hey she figured out herself were married, all I did was tell her about Abby." Brennan defended

"So someone finally knows were married?" Booth asked in a voice that, to Angela, sounded more like 'lets have sex right now'.

"Ya, its really hot isn't it?" Brennan asked in the same voice

"Yes you are." Booth said.

Angela could hear Brennan laugh but it was cut short by what she assumed were Booth's lips. She wasn't positive until she heard Brennan groan.

Angela figured she'd better open her eyes now before they were both naked on the floor. When she did she saw her best friend and the man that Angela had been pushing at her for years in one of the hottest lip locks she ahd ever seen , "Oh my god." Angela said

The partners heard her wake up and pulled apart, "Hi Ange." Booth, or at least the original one, said

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked. Angelas first thought was is it even okay to call her that anymore.

"Just a little head ache Sweetie." Angela said sitting up.

"Oh thank god. I'll go tell Abby, she wanted to be sure she knew you were okay." Brennan said before standing and walking down the hallway

"Abby. Your daughter." Angela more said than asked Booth.

"Ya, shes adorable." Booth gushed like a new parent.

"You're talking like you just met her." Angela said to him

"That's the confusing part, both of us just did meet her, a month ago." Booth said hoping it made sense.

"Oh you two adopted?" Angela asked finally thinking she understood.

"No...shes our biological daughter." Booth said

"WHAT?" Angela asked shocked, "How did you BOTH just meet her?"

"Did Bones ever tell you about her friend Jillian?" Booth asked

"Ya I've met her and her husband a few times, there nice." Angela said

"Well Jillian and Paul were trying to get preganant and they found out Jillians eggs were useless. So Bones being the nice person she is offered to let them use hers. She donated and when they were going to have Paul they found out he was infertile to. He asked me, we're old army buddies. It ended up working. The thing is they never told me and Bones it worked so for the last two years we have had a daughter we knew nothing about." Booth said

"Well why is she here now?" Angela asked

"Jillian and Paul were in a car accident. They were hit head on and died on impact. In their wills they named me and Bones as Abigail's guardians." Booth said

"Oh Booth I am soo sorry." Angela told him sympathetically.

"It's okay. We worked through it." Booth said

Just then Brennan and Abigail walked into the room. "Look who wanted to come see you." Brennan said.

"Hi awntie Ange, are you feeling better?" Abby asked

"Yes sweetheart much better." Angela told her.

"Good." Abby said jumping into her dad's lap.

"Sweetie your adorable husband has explained to me how this perfect little girl came into your care, now it's your turn to exlpain why your new license say 'Dr. Temperance Booth'."

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You guys are awesome. I'm not sure how long I want to continue this story for so if anyone has ideas or just comments please let me now. Thanks again everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I know its short. I had alot of school work lately...blame my spanish teacher. Let me know what you think!**

Abby gasped, "Mommy looked really pretty." she said.

Brennan leaned over and kissed the girls cheek, "Thank you baby."

"Your welcome." Abby said smiling just like Booth. She turned back to Angela, "She wore a white dress and it had no sleeves. It was just above her knees to." Abby gushed, "It was really REALLY pretty. Daddy really liked it."

"Oh really?" Angela asked

"Angela don't even try to get my daughter to tell you about that." Brennan told her. Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"Umm Sweetie...the wedding?" Angela asked

"Right. When we were just about to leave the lawyers office with Abby we were stopped and I was given a letter Jillian wrote to me. It told me not to miss my chance with my Andy." Brennan sat down next to Booth and grabbed his hand while saying that, "The letter got to me and I found myself thinking about it all the time. I finally couldn't take it when Abby asked why me and Booth weren't married. I actually answered 'because we're both to scared to admit we love each other.' Of course he had just happened to enter the room and heard the whole thing. He admitted, finally, that he has loved me all along and I told him that I love him too. He actually had an engagement ring with him that he bought right after the Kenton...escapade. A week later we went to the court house and got married."

"Oh my god. I love this little girl more and more every second." Angela said

"Why?" Abby asked

"I tried for years to get them to admit they at least had feelings and you get them to confess to there love for each other AND get married." Angela squealed, "This is amazing! Let me through you guys a party!" Angela demanded

"I don't know Ange." Booth said eyeing Abby

"I'll make sure its kid friendly." Angela promised

"Why not Booth, we have to make an announcment anyway, what better place for everyone to be together than a party." Brennan asid wrapping her arm around him.

"Oh yay!" Angela said wrapping her arms around both the partners while trying not to squish the amazing girl in between them.

"Thank you Ange." Brennan said with tears in her eyes

"Mommy don't cry." Abby told her

"I'm trying not to." Brennan promised

"Bren, you gotta tell me," Angela started, "how is he?"

Angela knew Brennan would understand what se meant and she did, "Absolutely fantastically amazing."

"Oh I just knew it! Congrats!" Angela told her best friend

Brennan's response was to just laugh at her ridiculous friend.

The door bell rang a few moments later. Brennan jumped up, "Okay now THATS the food." she said

"Okay Sweetie, I'll let you get back to your family. Congrats again." Angela said hugging her again

"Thanks Ange, I'll see you soon right?" Brennan asked

"Soon. Bye Bren." Angela said opening the door

"Bye Angela." Brennan said closing the door after paying for the food.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Angela had found out about her best friends wedding and the little girl she never knew she had. Brennan was finally truly happy and she even had a little girl with the love of her life, however unconventionally it had happened. Booth had the woman of his dreams and all was good.

"Auntie Ange?" Abby asked walking into the office

"Hey little one whats up?" Angela responded

"I have a question." Abby told her

"What is it?" Angela asked

"Well its more like I wanna know what something means." Abby clarified

"Okay sweetie just tell me and I'll try and answer." Angela said.

"Well yesterday when mommy got home she seemed really excited but mad too. I got confused. We played games for awhile upstairs and she was acting normal so I thought I was wrong. When daddy got home though mommy went to her room and grabbed the medicine she takes everyday. She went down stairs with it and threw it at daddy's head." Abby explained

"Okay what happened next?" Angela asked not understanding what was going on yet.

"Well mommy yelled 'this is all your fault' and then daddy looked at the medicine and became wicked happy. Daddy kissed her and when they stopped mommy said 'its still your fault' and turned to go back upstairs. She was halfway up the stairs when daddy yelled 'I hope its a boy this time we have to many girls I'm being overrun'. I'm really confused auntie Ange." Abby finished desperately wanting to know what was going on.

Angela squealed really loudly then. She ran out of her office with Abby following hot on her heels. The two reached Brennan's office and burst through the doors.

"Ange whats going on?" Brennan asked confused as her daughter was earlier

"Oh Sweetie I am so happy for you!" Angela announced

"Umm okay thank you. May I ask why?" Brennan asked

"I want it to be a boy too." Angela said with a huge grin

"How did you...?" Brennan trailed off in shock.

"Your little girl is very good at relating details. She gets it from her daddy. " Angela said messing up the little girls hair. Abby pouted but stayed quiet

"Oh god. Thank you Ange." Brennan said pulling her into a hug

"Oh sweetie this is amazing." Angela told her best friend

"I can't wait. This time I actually know too." Brennan said with a little laugh.

"I am still confused." Abby suddenly yelled.

Brennan walked over to her daughter and crouched down to her level, "Baby I have something important to tell you." she told her seriously

"Okay." Abby said trying to look very grown up and failing miserabbly but still looking adorable.

"Mommy's having another baby." Brennan told her smiling as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes

"What?" Abby asked excitedly practically bouncing on the spot

"You're getting a little brother or sister." Brennan said. Abby hugged her mom really tightly when she heard this

"Well I disagree with daddy." Abby whispered still clinging to her mom

"How so?" Brennan asked pulling back a little to look at Abby

"I hope its a girl." Abby said smiling brightly.

**A/N: Okay i'm gonna end it here. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Let me know if I should. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
